Gone
by bucktooth22
Summary: Hank is kidnapped and Boris has to save him while also finding some way to either hide or express his love. BORISxHANK SLASH ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not Royal Pains

Hank could have, for once, handled the smug smile on Boris's face in an appropriate and cam manner. He could have. He really did think about it but instead, he went with a different course of actions all together. He had good reason to react in a not-at-all-calm way after all. He'd woken up one morning, quite a few mornings ago, and had not been in his bed but instead was tied to the dirty inside of a warehouse. Guys with guns and a distinct hangover feeling led him to believe he had been kidnapped. With no idea as to why he had been kidnapped, and feeling rather like he had been drugged, he decided to keep his mouth shut, just this once. When his captors noted his consciousness, the one clearly in charge came to address him. "Hello doctor." He purred in an icy tone. Hank said nothing. "How rude." He hissed, running his fingers through Hank's curly locks. Hank yanked his head away.

"Don't touch me." Hank snapped.

"Oh not nice." He purred as his fingers once again tangled in Hank's hair softly before taking a firm hold and yanking Hank's head harshly back, making the doctor arch away from the wall. "I was wondering if you had any questions for me." He whispered softly, leaning close to Hank's face. Hank said nothing so the man let go, leaning back on his heels before crossing his arms and looking down at the doctor. "I was told you're stubborn so I'll just answer some questions I think of. I know all about you, good doctor. I kidnapped you for money. I won't tell you who I am for obvious reasons, we will take reasonable care of you and you should be returning home soon." He said with a snake like smile.

"If you've seen my car you know I'm not really a good person to kidnap for money." Hank responded.

"But you do hold the heart of someone who is good for a profit." He smirked with a I-know-something-you-don't-know look on his face. Hank began racking his brain for people who might have money. Jill wasn't particularly rich, but he supposed some of the others who had interest in him did. The person he figured was most likely would be Evan but even he didn't have any substantial money. Maybe Eddy did but he had a hard time believing this guy could find his dad.

"Who?" He asked at last, the desperation to know practically killing him.

"Boris Kuester Von Jurgens-Ratenicz." He replied with a cat-that-ate-the-canary smile. Hank was surprised by on point pronunciation. Hank tried desperately to repress a laugh.

"And, ah…"Hank stifled his soft laugh. "How much did you ask of Boris?" Hank asked.

"Two million, a small price to ask of someone so well off. And a good price for something so fetching." He added, fingers running through Hank's hair once again.

It had been two days, Hank was starting to get worried and his captors were starting to look at him hungrily. He would soon be turning into a meal, a punching bag, maybe even end up in a ditch if Boris didn't do something soon. He hadn't seen the boss since he'd first woken. He'd said little to nothing to his captors, ignoring most questions directed his way. He was a bit surprised to see the boss returning and more than a bit scared. "Hallo Hank." He purred. "I've missed you." He ran his fingers through Hank's hair, something that Hank was growing increasingly uncomfortable with. "It seems Boris is willing to do much more than give me two million dollars for you." He smiled smugly.

"Leave Boris alone." Hank snarled.

"It's much too late for that my dear sweet little doctor." He said as he began to pat Hank condescendingly on the head. "Boris, come retrieve your pet." He called over his shoulder. The rich man stepped out from behind the boxes that had been much of Hank's view of the inside of the warehouse during his extended stay. Boris approached Hank quickly, not making eye contact with Hank, as if shamed for something.

"Boris, you shouldn't have…" Hank began before the man in question shot him a fierce glare that shut him up.

"If that is all Milton." Boris said with so much hostility Hank flinched. The boss seemed not to be fazed by it though, merely continued smiling at Hank. Boris had his arm around Hank's waist as if he needed supporting.

"It was a pleasure." He purred reaching towards Hank for another hair moment. Boris snarled, backhanding the outstretched hand away. "We should do it again sometime Hank." He said, his tone now icy as his eyes glared at Boris. Hank let himself be led away to Boris's car where he was slid down into the back seat with the man supporting him. Hank thought it odd, the sick supporting the uninjured. He was fine but the possessive hold seemed more to comfort Boris than to support Hank. As they slowly set off from the warehouse, Boris looked out the window at the shabby building, something he would never be caught dead in if he were permitted to avoid it but under these abnormal circumstances, he had made an exception. For Hank, he had made an exception. Hank let his eyes flick to the building, just before it burst into flames with a loud bank and crash as the sleek black car pulled away.

"I do not respond well to threats and I do not tolerate people taking my things." Boris said, watching the flames with a calm interest. Hank said nothing about the flames or the was Boris shifted his arm around him when the flames shrank out of sight.

"Divya must have been busy while I was gone." Hank mused at last as they pulled into the long driveway to Boris's estate. The silver fox gave him a disturbed look for a moment before mastering his features into the business man he was. Hank noted that his business man persona did not include taking his arm back and was secretly pleased.

"Your brother had been staying with his girlfriend during the ordeal." Boris said, deciding not to call the brother a dummkof like he usually did when he was in private. "Dr. Van Dyke and Dr. Sacani have been taking care of HankMed in your absence." Boris said.

"What has Divya been up to?" Hank asked curiously. He knew Boris would know because he knew all of the happenings that occurred on his estate, whether they concerned him or not.

"Verrückte Frau." Boris muttered. "She has been keeping me busy in the pursuit to retrieve you." He said carefully. Hank noted the German mutterings and having become tired of asking Boris what things like that meant, he had been studying German. He smirked to himself, knowing the German had not meant him to understand what he'd said. He smiled at the thought of a frantic Divya pestering a peeved Boris. As they pulled to a stop outside the guest house, Divya came running out and, as Hank stepped from the car she enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Verrückte Frau der Tat." Hank smirked at Boris who's eyes went wide.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Divya asked frantically.

"I'm fine Divya. I just want to go to bed." Hank said smiling tiredly at his PA.

"Let's get you to bed." Divya said as she tried to slip her arm around Hank's waist to help him inside. Before she could, Boris swooped in, slipping his arm around Hank's waist which seemed to be an oddly coveted spot.

"He shall be well looked after in the main house." Boris said before hurrying Hank away before he could argue.

"I can take care of myself." Hank huffed as they walked over to the main estate.

"Clearly." Boris said dryly. "And I'm sure you were simply having a pleasant vacation with Milton." Boris added sharply.

"He said you loved me." Hank said softly.

"I'm sure he said a lot of things Hank." Boris responded warily. Divya was following behind them, feeling the need to look after her big brother Hank. Divya pinched Hank and they shared a look full of meaning. Hank had no secrets with Divya and therefore, she knew he had a beyond secret crush on the wealthy German. Boris gave her a warning look. During the time she spent pestering him she had figured he felt the same way towards Hank. Their feelings were mutual and she finally got to play matchmaker. Divya had to move awkwardly to whisper to Hank as Boris did not seem keen on stopping.

"Say the feeling would not be unwelcome." She whispered with a smile. Hank looked at her for a moment warily. This was not like her and he questioned whether or not to follow her instructions. She smiled and nodded at him encouragingly before deciding her work was done and heading back to the guest house to call Evan. Hank was about to say what Divya had told him when Boris's Mossad security agents appeared, surrounding them in a protective barrier from the outside world.

"You appear to have something to say." Boris said looking at Hank with a blank expression.

"I'm not too good a public speaking." Hank teased with a smile looking at the guards.

"Das ist alles." He said and with that they returned to their shadows to watch from afar. "As you were saying." Boris looked at Hank expectantly.

"The feeling would not be entirely unwelcome." Hank confessed at last. "If you were to…" Hank trailed off.

"If I were to love you." Boris finished the statement. Hank nodded, shifting uncomfortably in Boris's arm. Boris seemed to just notice he had been holding Hank but seemed to have no intention of letting go. They had stopped walking, their feet stilling on the grass as the sun slipped behind the horizon, leaving the land dipped in blues and purples. "I am used to getting my way Doctor, and yet, you have never treated me as all other do. I was intrigued by you and in my pursuit to understand, you have caused me to fall in love. Yes, I do love you Doctor Lawson." Boris said. "And I trust that my affections are not unwelcome due to my status and financial worth." He added. Hank seemed hurt at the last statement.

"Do you really think that little of me Boris?" Hank asked, at last slipping from Boris's grasp.

"Hank-" Boris tried to recover but Hank had already started walking back to the guest house. "Hank." Boris frowned as he frantically chased after the doctor.

"I was so happy and then you had to add that. Like I'm only here, like I only loved you so I could get your money." Hank huffed miserably. At the words of Hank admitting his love, Boris faltered. When he recovered, he had to move quickly to catch up to the doctor. He hurried up behind him and enveloped him in his arms. Hank struggled for a moment before easing slowly into the hold.

"Say it again." Boris let himself loose the business man-rich boy-spoiled German persona for a moment and asked for what he wanted most in the world. He didn't demand him to say the words, didn't order Hank to love him, simply asked.

"Say what?" Hank asked, sounding deflated and defeated.

"Tell me you love me." Boris asked, not loosening his hold on Hank. The doctor sighed softly.

"Milton kept running his fingers through my hair and all I could think was how many times I'd wanted you to do that. Now, it seems dirty because I can only picture him doing it. I was so scared Boris and I just wanted you to come get me and take me home and tell me everything was going to be okay." Hank said as he slumped against Boris. "I want you to make everything okay." He said. Boris noted that he didn't actually say he loved him again like he'd asked. Boris let go only to spin him around and hug him tightly.

"I promise, everything will be okay." Boris said as he held Hank's shivering body against him, his hand held firmly against the back of Hank's neck.

"I'm just so tired." He mumbled as he leaned heavily against Boris's stalwart frame. Boris thought a moment before scooping up the doctor and carrying him inside. Hank would have usually argued but the moment his feet left the ground, he put his head on Boris's shoulder and fell asleep.

Hank had, during his adventure, become a light sleeper and woke from a nightmare with a shout. The room was dark and the moon hung in the window, not caring about his fears. It took seconds until Boris was in the room, his expensive pajamas ruffled about him and his eyes tired. His hair was a mess and Hank wanted to calm it for him. He also wanted to even out the worried likes cracking Boris's usually perfect face. "Alptraum?" He asked softly. Hank hadn't learned that word yet, he decided it meant he should hug the German so that's what he did, leaping from the bed and clinging to him. Boris noted that Hank was shaking and as the doctor pressed his face against Boris's chest he noted that tears had wet it. Boris put his arms around the doctor in an attempt to calm him and still the violent shaking.

"Stay with me?" Hank asked as he clung to the front of Boris's pajamas. That particular pair was more than Hank's car but he decided not to mention it.

"Come." Boris said as he led hank to his own room and settling him in bed next to him. "Gute Nacht meine Liebe."

"Gnight Boris. I love you too." Hank whispered as he cuddled ever closer to the German. Boris put his arms around the doctor. And they slept together without nightmare or falter throughout the night. When morning came, and the couple rose, Boris wondered if things would change between them.

"Good morning." Boris said as he wondered whether he should rise from the bed or stay there all day with the doctor, safe and warm in bed.

"Gmorning." Hank said softly as he cuddled closer to Boris. He smiled and finally got to fix Boris's hair. Boris seemed confused at the actions as Hank ran his fingers through Boris's hair. Then Hank began to smooth out the lines of worry marring Boris's perfect features.

"I love you." Boris said when Hank's hands stilled, resting on the man's chest as it moved slowly up and down.

"I love you too." Hank purred. Boris's eyes widened when a knock came from the door and Friedrich stuck his head in the door and Hank smiled. The new Dieter seemed to be excelling at his job rather well. That is, until now.

"I apologize sir but she will not go away." Friedrich said looking more than a bit haggard and terrified. Divya pushed past him and into the room at which Boris sighed heavily. Hank gave a start at Divya who hurried over and yanked the covers off the couple.

"Time for a checkup." She declared as she took out a stethoscope.

"Now?" Hank asked incredulously as he grabbed at the covers to try to hide himself from her.

"This was what it was like without you Hank." Boris said as he stood, straightening his pajamas and going over to Friedrich. He spoke with the man a moment before shutting the door.

"That's cold!" Hank tried to scramble away from Divya as she applied her stethoscope. Boris smiled as Divya gave him a pleading look. He sighed heavily and got back into bed, holding Hank still for Divya to doctor to. He was unhappy but was no longer squirming, instead, leaning back trustingly into Boris. When she had declared him fine and left, they slumped back against the pillows. "Remind me never to leave again." Hank huffed. Boris laughed and looked at the good doctor.

"As if I would permit that." Boris said smiling as he ran his fingers through Hank's hair. The doctor froze at the action. "I have wanted to do that for as long as you have wanted it done." He whispered gently before putting his hand on Hank's chest softly, easing him gently.

"I should get up. Im sure I've missed a lot with HankMed and Evan will probably be waiting for me to start the staff meeting." Hank said, dreading the boring meetings.

"Are you sure you should be getting back to work so soon?" Boris asked looking gently at Hank with that soft expression that made Hank shiver.

"Definitely." Hank nodded resolutely.

"Would your brother mind if I joined the meeting for the day? I do not wish to return to my life just yet." Boris smiled and his eyes twinkled at the young doctor.

"I'm sure he'd be thrilled to have you join us." Hank beamed at having someone to keep him entertained during the meeting.

"And one more thing Hank," Boris said as they both got up from the massive bed. "Marry me." Boris was not asking Hank to marry him, he was telling him. Ordering him, demanding marriage of Hank without guilt or shame.

"Take it a bit slower Boris." Hank laughed.


End file.
